A Different Mikan
by IshimaruRie
Summary: - DISCONTINUED -
1. A new arrival

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

* * *

**A different ****Mikan**

**Ishi-chan****: Finally! I got the guts to write one story! WOOHOO**

**Mikan: ****ya****y****Ishi-chan**

**Hotaru: ****baka**** -****takes ****baka**** gun and shoots ****Mikan****-**

**Ishi-chan**** sweat**** drop****s**

**Ishi-chan: ****heres**** some info first while I stop ****Mikan**

"example" talking

_"__example__"__ flashback or thinking_

**PS. Please note that this is my first ****fic****, don't go too h****ard on me**

Chapter 1: A new arrival

"DAM YOU! LET GO OF ME!" a brunette said wearing a black tank top and blue baggy pants.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! DON'T MAKE ME BURN THIS FREAKING PLACE"

All eyes were on her, except for a certain fire caster, his best friend and a purple haired girl.

"Okay class, we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" said Mr. Narumi (of cause, gay-ly)

"WHY SHOULD I? I WAS DRAGGED IN HERE! DAM YOU LET ME GO!" struggling, it was pure torture to her.

* * *

After a few minutes of calming her down, she finally shut up

"Now class, this is Mikan Sakura. Would you like to tell them what your alice is?" Mr. Narumi said with a gay smile.

"Tch. Whatever." As always, this brunette said with hands in her pockets.

"Okay. Since she doesn't want to tell us, who wants to be her partner?"

Eyes were on her, no hands were up (A/N: wdf? C'mon!)

"Okay than, I'll just choose one, Natsume. You'll be her partner.

"Tch. Whatever." Both Mikan and Natsume said in unison.

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Please mind those –ahem- ****RxR****. Oh yea. Thanks to my friend Melissa for reading and editing my spelling mistakes.**

**Arligatou**** Melissa! And note that the stories I wrote are without any reviews as I wrote '****em**** and decided to post them.**

**Arligatou**** for reading! (:**

**- IshimaruRie**


	2. Reunited Sisters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

**

* * *

**

**Ishi-chan: ****ehh. So, how did you like my past chappie?**

**Darn, gotta make a new one with so little review****. Darn .."**

**Everyone sweatsdropped.**

**Mikan: Please give more reviews. Erm, do I have to wear seducing clothes again?**

**Ishi-chan: YES!**

**Mikan: noooooo**

**Hotaru: While I upgrad****e my baka cannon,**

**Thanks to ****Sie-sama, Mican-chan and**** Lakadako**** for your reviews**

**RxR everyone. Or there won't be a new chapter.**** SERIOUSLY**

_"Tch. Whatever." As always, this brunette said with hands in her pockets._

_"Okay. Since she doesn't want to tell us, who wants to be her partner?"_

_Eyes were on her, no hands were up (A/N: wdf? C'mon!)_

_"Okay than, I'll just choose one, Natsume. You'll be her partner._

_"Tch. Whatever." Both Mikan and Natsume said in unison._

Chapter 2: Reunited sisters

"Who does she think she is? SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE WITH **MY **NATSUME-KUN!" a idiotic seaweed haired girl said after Mr. Narumi announced that today was a free day. (A/N: almost every story I've seen, after a new pupil came, theres always a free day right? How are they gonna study?! Opps gomen)

All the fan girls started to whisper and cursing Mikan.

"Actually, you didn't know her true self. She isn't like that." Hotaru said, while upgrading her baka cannon, _"Mikan, you changed, my dear sister..."_ thought Hotaru.

Koko read everything and gasp. Hotaru knew this and aimed her **upgraded **baka cannon at Koko.

"Say a word and this will shot you into the next century"

Koko shutted up and ran away.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"DAM THIS SCHOOL! WHY MUST I BE HERE?!" Mikan said kicking the trees in the Northern Forest.

"Mikan… You changed. Where have you been?" the brunette turned and saw, the raven haired sister, Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Is that really you?" Mikan cried as she went nearer to Hotaru.

"Yes its me baka. My dear little sis." Hotaru cried with tears in her eyes as she ran and hugged Mikan.

"I'm sorry sis, I'm terribly sorry."

But they didn't knew, a blonde haired boy and a raven haired boy was preparing their cameras.

"Sure you wana do this Ruka?" whispered Natsume

"Yes, that's for blackmailing me." Replied Ruka

"Baka, theres someone gonna blackmail you, you got your baka cannon?" whispered Mikan.

"Of course, I always have it." Hotaru said as Mikan dodged and Hotaru shot her baka cannon at Ruka and Natsume but Natsume missed which caused him to be shot into his dorm. (A/N: imagine this, I don't want to type this)

After the fire caster saw that he prepared a fire ball ready to shoot them, be he ended up saw them…. Laughing?

**

* * *

****theres****gonna**** be a song in a few more chapters**

**Please mind ****me,**** If you want me to type a FULL story without chapters it would be easy. Please bear with me**

**Arligatou**** for reading! (:**


	3. Mission: Impossible

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

**

* * *

A different Mikan

**

**Ishi-chan: ****iie****arligatou**** for your reviews everyone. If you want to know why ****Mikan**** and ****Hotaru**** was laughing its ****beca****-**

**Hotaru****: -fires ****baka**** cannon upgraded V.10.1 at ****Ishi****- ****baka****. Stop telling them, ****your**** ruining them.**

**Mikan****: Anyways, ****Natsume**** is ****gonna**** get humiliated coz of ****Ru****-**

**Nastume****: -starts a small fire on ****Mikan's**** skirt- shut up ****baka**

**Ishi-chan**** & ****Hotaru: ****ooo****Natsume's**** blushing! –****takes**** out ****digi**** cam and starts snapping-**

**Natsume**** blushes furiously.**

**Mikan****: well, while they are snapping pictures,**

**Thanks to ****koolasapixels, ****sie-sama, ****Ayakomimi**** and ****xXangelicprincessXx****for your reviews.**** She'll try her best! ****RxR****And seriously, ****shes**** trying her best.**

_

* * *

_

_"__Baka__theres__ someone __gonna__ blackmail you, you got your __baka__ cannon?" whispered __Mikan_

_"Of course, I always have it." __Hotaru__ said as __Mikan__ dodged and __Hotaru__ shot her __baka__ cannon at __Ruka__ and __Natsume__ but __Natsume__ missed which caused him to be shot into his dorm. (A/N: imagine __this,__ I don't want to type this)_

_After the fire caster saw that he prepared a fire ball ready to shoot them, be he ended up saw them…. Laughing?_

Chapter 3: Mission: Impossible

"OMG NATSUME! We can't believe you fell for it!!! HAHAHA" Mikan laugh holding her stomach.

"Gosh Natsume, pink teddies! Please! It was pink teddies we fired!" Hotaru said taking her emos or pink teddies and pressing them making a "Ba-ka" sound.

Natsume was blushing furiously and the two sisters took out their digi cam and started snapping the pictures of Natsume.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Okay class, we have two new students, please come in my dear**s**." Mr Narumi said (of coz, gay-ly ..")

Two girls both of the same age, hair color, come to think of it, they looked like twins.

"Ohayo minna. I'm Misa Sayuri. My Alice is to draw a person's death and CSS." The purpled eyed girl said without any emocition.

"Ohayo minna. I'm Kira Sayuri. My Alice is to predict a person's death by saying the date and CSS." The bright purpled eyed girl said with a small smile on her face.

"Mr Narumi, whats a CSS?" a student said.

"Well, CSS stands for Copy, Steal, Seal. A special star to be graded, but they wanted to be in a triple-star." Replied de blondie, "Well class, today is a free day till next week! Ja-Ne!" (A/N: DAM YOU NARUMI!!! Now its till next week, is he gone coco?)

"Okay, well guess I can go now. Ja ne!" Mikan said as she walked out of the classroom, but she happened to meet a certain someone .

"Snow Kitten, its time for your mission. Meet at the same place as always at 10.30" a guy in black robe with a white mask said as he left (A/N: you should know who ;) )

Few minutes later, Persona when to find the Black Cat, and of course, he's at his favourite place, The Sakura Tree.

"Black Cat, another mission at 10.30. Same place" said Persona as he left.

**

* * *

****Its**** bad isn't**** it?**

**Trying my best to make it longer.**

**I was busy with tons of things. **

**GIMMIE IDEASSSS ****RxR**

**Arligatou****, IshimaruRie(:**


	4. Gomenasai

RAWRS

* * *

Ohayo minna! Please excuse me cause I'm stopping the chapters for a while.

I'll try to continue it if possible.

Please note that Most of the chapter from chapter 2 onwards in "Mission Havoc" is written by me edited by my friend. Rawr

Gomenasai all!

Gomen gomen.

Ja ne

Ishimaru Rie

Ps. Learning Japanese, need sen-sei


End file.
